


About Damn Time

by squidlywiddly87



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: Cock Worship, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drabble, F/M, Fingering, Light Angst, Light Swearing, Sexual Tension, Smut, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidlywiddly87/pseuds/squidlywiddly87
Summary: Steve and the reader get under each other’s skin. Will the two continue to go at each other or finally do something about that unspoken tension between them.





	1. Sparring

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a tumblr challenge with the second part to be uploaded January 4.

“You’re so damn stubborn you know that?” Steve says during your afternoon workout. Steve took it upon himself to help you get back into shape after injuring your arm on a mission.  
“So I’ve been told,” You grunt after your thirtieth deadlift and drop the one hundred and forty pound weight with a thud. Fighting the pain that’s creeping up on your face and face Steve who is now irritated.  
“I told you to take it easy, Agent. You could hurt yourself rushing.” You roll your eyes and bite your tongue, not wanting to start an argument. The two of you been at each other’s throats for the past week of your rehab.  
“I got it Captain. I’m fine. Plus, the best way to get back out there is to keep up with my exercises.” Removing your weightlifting gloves and tossing them to him, you turn to leave. Steve grabs your arm, turning you around roughly.  
“Excuse you?” You say incredulously. His grip his is tight on your forearm, his glare fierce. You would cower if you were a lesser person but as a former S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, you cower to no one.  
“You don’t walk away from me,” Steve says through gritted teeth. “Not when I’m talking to you.” You stand your ground, yanking your arm from him.  
“Sorry but next time you want to get my attention, don’t fucking put your hands on me,” You snarl. Steve quirks a eyebrow quickly, the look on his blank as if he’s trying to figure out what expression to put on. You turn on your heel and leave the training room.  
••••••  
“I cannot stand Steven sometimes,” you say to Natasha when you walk into the kitchen after your shower. Your little moment with him left you flushed with anger all afternoon and into the early evening. Natasha, rocking a new blonde do, laughs. Sitting on a stool at the island counter, you shove your head in your hands.  
“What did he do now?” She hands you a water bottle and you push it away and point at the bottle of vodka behind her. Natasha scrunches her face but then shrugs, handing you the liquor. You open it quickly and take a hefty swig, the clear liquid going down like fire.  
“He is an asshole.” A stubborn, charming asshole who won’t stop helping you even when you don’t want it. The fucking pest.  
“I need more context then that, sweetie,” Nat says. So you give her a quick rundown of what happened, your words tumbling out and your body buzzing from the booze.  
“I think you two got a little sexual tension going on.”  
“No fucking way, I’m not attracted to him,” You quip. Sure, you could admit he’s an attractive person but not to you. Not with those bulging muscles, great height, confident strut or that beard…fuck. Okay, maybe you did think he was attractive and that’s part of the problem.  
“Mhmm,” Nat says with a sly look. “I’m not immune to it either. When we were taking S.H.I.E.L.D. down I got to kiss him.” You nearly fall out of your chair in shock.  
“You what?!” Natasha laughs and comes to your side and sits. “What?! That’s insane! Why? You just kissed him?!” Your head is reeling from this piece of information and you feel a bit of jealousy creeping up. Not that you have any reason to be jealous, you don’t want to kiss Steve…right?  
“It was part of the mission! Rumlow’s men were in the mall and were going to catch us if we didn’t make a diversion so I kissed him. Wasn’t bad either.” She motions at the bottle and you pass it to her. “It worked, that’s all that mattered.”  
You stare at her with a blank expression, the wheels in your brain churning on the thought of kissing him. So maybe you do want to kiss him.  
“You two need to go get laid,” Nat continues. “Not each other, Y/n!” She clarifies when she sees the unamused look on your face. “I mean you could sleep with him and then tell me all the details.”  
“Who’s sleeping with who?” Steve asks as he enters the kitchen. You roll your eyes and turn around to look at him which turns out to be a big mistake. He’s freshly showered, his short blond hair fluffy and his face flushed. He’s wearing a dark grey henley that hugs this broad chest and thick, wiry arms. Navy joggers wrap around his shapely thighs, making you groan out loud. He smells like heaven and that freaking beard makes your core twitch with excitement. Natasha elbows you in the side.  
“I was just saying that some people in this house good use a good fuck,” Natasha says. You look at her with a horrified expression.  
“Wow,” Steve chuckles and moves to the pantry and pulls out a package of Oreos. He sits on the counter next to Nat and goes to town on the famous sandwich cookies. “Like who? How’d that even come up?”  
“Don’t worry about it,” you slur and reach over Natasha for a cookie. You catch Steve looking at you with amusement, his eyes trailing down your oversized v-neck tee. He blinks and turns his head, his cheeks a light pink.  
“No, no I’m curious now.” Steve crosses those ridiculous biceps of his and you shudder.  
“Well,” you start as you twist and pull apart the cookie, licking at the icing. You sigh happily at the sweet flavor in comparison to the burn of vodka. “She thinks I need to get laid. You too.”  
Steve chokes and Natasha bursts into laughter. You remain calm, silently eating your Oreo.  
“Well, it’s been a minute since I’ve fondued,” he says with a chuckle. “Do you have a lady or guy in mind Nat?”  
“I do in fact,” she smiles. Natasha turns to look at you but you’re too preoccupied with your second Oreo. You feel a pair of eyes on the side of your face and you turn to look at them slowly.  
“What? No, no!” You exclaim shaking your head. “Natasha what the heck is wrong with you? He’s not even my type!”  
“Uh I’m right here,” Steve mumbles. “Plus who says you’re my type?”  
“Is it because I’m black?” You tease.  
“That’s my cue to leave! Bye you two!” Natasha says through her laughter.  
“No?! That’s absurd! Y/n you know that’s not it, I-“ You cut him off with a raised and and limp grin.  
“Easy there Boy Scout, I’m kidding. I know you have an affinity for the melanin.” You slide off your stool and pat his chest before going to the fridge. Peering inside, you look for something cold and not alcoholic.  
“Why are you always on my case, agent?” Steve asks looking at you over his shoulder.  
“I’m always on your case?” Spotting the can of cool whip, you take it and pop the top off, tilting your head back and spray the sugary fluff into your mouth. “You’re the one always following me around and telling me what to do. Newsflash - I can handle shit myself thank you.”  
“I’m only watching out for you!” Steve exclaims. You snort and lean against the fridge and eat more cool whip. “You’re the one always jumping into danger and taking on more than you can chew. And lord knows you talk so much.” You choke and slam the can on the counter.  
“I fucking talk too much?! I talk too much?! Have you heard yourself on missions? Chattering on in my ear like an old lady. Oh wait…” you smirk.  
“God you are insufferable, do you know that?” Steve huffs and hops off the counter and faces you across it. “You’re babbling on again, why don’t you just shut up and eat your junk food.”  
“Why don’t you come over here and make me,” You challenge. Steve tilts his head to the side, his face terse before stalking his tall frame over to you. You stand indignantly with your hands on you hips, your neck straining to look up at him. Steve grabs your face in his hands gruffly, his eyes darting around your face. His lips meet yours firmly and the kiss ends as quickly as it started when he pulls away, his hands firmly at his side. You look back at him in shock and a little breathless. Steve also looks breathless, his eyes set on your plump lips.  
You lean into him again, adrenaline taking over as you kiss him. This time, there is more passion as you kiss him in earnest. Steve pushes you against the fridge, his hands tangle in your dark curls deepening the kiss. Your tongue drags along the bottom of his lip and lightly bite him. Steve groans and his hips jerk against yours roughly.  
“Wait,” you pant when you finally pull away from him. The two of you are a mess; Steve’s pupils are blown, the dark part almost covering his sea blue eyes. You lips feel fuller than usual and there’s a deep throb beginning in your core. “What are we doing? I mean, this is crazy…right?”  
Steve nuzzles your nose and gives you a open mouth kiss, his tongue licking into yours and you melt into him again.  
“You taste good,” Steve murmurs in-between kisses. You giggle and pull away from him once again and examine his face. He’s so dang pretty and kind and stubborn and everything in-between.  
“What are we doing? I kind of despise you,” you say. Steve rolls his eyes and kisses you lips quickly.  
“That’s not true. I don’t hate you.”  
“Then why are you always giving me a hard time? After I got hurt, you’ve been so extra lately.” Steve chuckles and sighs, his body heavy against yours. You resist the urge to roll you hips into his.  
“That was super shitty of me. I think it was misplaced anger.” You raise an eyebrow.  
“Anger? At me? What did I do?”  
“Not a damn thing. Well, maybe rushing into danger without backup or my say so. But mostly at myself because you got hurt under my watch. There’s no excuse for how mean I was to you, I’m terribly sorry Y/n.” You run your hands through his hair and he practically purrs.  
“It’s okay, I’m sorry too. I was a little harsh because I didn’t want to be like the other girls that have these crushes on you.”  
“You have a crush on me?” Steve asks.  
“I’m rethinking it now,” you say. “What are going to do know?” Steve smiles slowly and backs away from you, your hand in his as he leads you out of the kitchen.  
“If you’re up for it, I think we have some tension we need to relieve.” You grab him by his shirt and pull him in for a kiss. Steve’s right hand trails down your back and grabs your ass firmly, making you jump.  
“Oh I’m definitely up for it. Let’s see if you can keep up, Captain.”


	2. Chapter 2

Steve pushes you onto his bed, his lips never leaving your ad you work quickly to remove his clothes. The two of you quickly disconnect to take off your respective shirts, throwing them in some unseen corner of the room. Steve kisses and suckles at your neck which distracts you from pulling down his sweatpants.  
Wrapping your legs around his waist, you shift your weight to flip him on his back, your legs straddling his hips. You rock back and forth on his boxers, feeling his dick grow slowly.

“Y/n, you play dirty,” Steve sighs, his grip digging into your flesh.

“Nah, I’m just taking my time.” You lean forward to capture his lips against yours, this time it’s slow but deliberate. Steve’s nails trail up your ribs, making you shiver before he unclasps your bra. You slip your arms out of the straps and Steve’s large hands massage each one.

“Steve,” you sigh. Steve grabs you with his left hand and uses the right to push the two of you into a seated position. With your tits at mouth level, Steve licks at one brown nipple softly. You sink into his warm mouth, your hips busy looking for friction. His hands meet your hips, hot fingertips tracing your inner thighs up to your overheated center. Steve drags a digit over your legging covered pussy causing you to shudder. His lips leave deep kisses on your neck as he rubs your clit.

“I need more,” You whine. “Stevie, please.” He smiles against your collarbones, your hands digging into his hair while his beard scrapes your chest.

“Shhh, I got you.” Steve twists and lays you beneath him before prying your leggings off. He moans softly when he sees the wet spot you’ve made and he brushes a knuckle at the damp patch.  
“I did this? What’s got you all excited?” Steve asks, a smug smile looks back at you. 

“You so full of shit, Steven.” You huff but all that bravado is quickly quelled when he pulls back the fabric covering you and dips a long, thick finger deep inside. You clench around him instinctively and rock into his slow strokes. Steve’s smile grows larger.  
“So I don’t turn you on?”

“Your finger is in my pussy, Steve. It’s a response to a stimulus. Just simple science.” Steve cocks his head to the side and nods before adding another finger. This time, a loud cry escapes your mouth.

“You think you’re so smart and witty don’t you Y/n?” 

“I don’t think, I know,” you bite back. “Are you usually this chatty in bed?” Steve let’s out a quick laugh, “you’re funny, turn over.” You blink and laugh at his order but Steve doesn’t look like he’s in the mood for jokes.

“You’re serious, why?” Steve grabs your hips firmly and gently flips you to your stomach. He pulls your hips toward him so your butt is up in the air. 

“So I can dig into that pretty pussy if yours. Do you have a problem with that, agent?” You swallow a thick lump, your mouth suddenly dry.

“No, I don’t,” you say. “In fact, I’d appreciate it if you would just get on with it.” Steve laughs lightly and kneads one soft cheek. You sense him getting to his knees and he slowly spreads each leg apart wider. 

“As you wish.” Steve takes a long, slow lick of your pussy and your brain short circuits. His tongue repeats the action multiple times before Steve focuses on your aching clit. Taking the sensitive bud between his lips, he sucks with a purpose and you bury your face in a pillow to muffle your moans. Steve’s beard is a pleasant burn alongside his hot, wet tongue. 

“Fuck Steve right there,” you sigh when he dips his tongue between your inner lips. You pull yourself up and support your weight with one hand while the other reaches back to force his face deeper into your cunt. 

Steve slurps at your wetness, the sound of his sucking and moaning filling your ears and spurring you on. He gives you a firm slap on the ass, making them jiggle lightly against his face. 

“Steve,” you whine. That feeling in the pit of your stomach has started as your heart races in anticipation of an incoming orgasm. “I’m so close, please.” Steve nods against your hand but pulls back a little to your dismay-but steve has other plans. Steve inserts one, then two, thick fingers into your cunt and you buckle. He slowly pumps his fingers into you, the tips of his fingers hitting that spot deep inside you.

“You have such a pretty pussy, Y/n. And you taste so fucking good, I could eat you all day.” You squeal happily at his praise.  
“You’ve been so good for me too,” Steve continues. “I think I want some more, can I have some more of your pussy sweetheart?” You’re panting now; you feel frantic in your search of your orgasm as you rock against his hand. Your brain focused on one singular thing. “Y-yes Steve, you can have more. Please don’t stop,” you beg. Steve mouths you with a low growl that sends a shiver down your spine. 

“Oh fuck.” The words come of your mouth as a drawn out groan when Steve’s wicked tongue circles around your clit while he finger fucks you slowly. You eyes roll back and you drop your upper body back down to the mattress. “Just like that, Steve. God I’m gonna cum,” you pant. 

Steve moans into your pussy and frantically sucks and flicks at your clit. He keeps going and you keep chasing and chasing until a tidal wave of pleasure washes over you. Screaming his name, your orgasm hits you with no mercy-your abs convulse and your pussy clenched around Steve’s fingers. Your hands grip the sheets to keep you steady but it’s no use for an orgasm this strong.

Steve doesn’t stop his assault on your cunt, his mouth greedy for more. A second orgasm comes, this one lesser in intensity but still mind blowing. Your legs are shaking when Steve pulls away and gently flips you to your back. You look back at him with hooded eyes as you try to regain your breath. His beard and mouth glisten with your wetness and you couldn’t think of anything sexier. He smiles a very smug smile.

“Is that,” you pant, “all you got Steven? Tsk tsk.” Steve palms his very prominent erection through his dark boxers.

“Oh baby, I’m just getting started.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love for admiration and validation so please leave a kudo and follow me on tumblr (@ squidlywiddly87 and my marvel fanfic blog, i-the-hell-is-bvcky)!


End file.
